solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Ryland Corell
Overview Ryland Corell is a staunch Granthelian man who spends more time outside the Kingdom of Novania than within it, but considers it a second home nonetheless. He is a military veteran who has participated in several major campaigns and expeditions both during his time in the Sentinels and after he quit. Appearance ''' At 5’5”, Ryland is quite tall by Granthelian standards. Deviating him even further from the racial norm are his healthy physique and a fairly well-trained body. Thankfully his demeanor, striking facial features and ashen brown hair make it easy enough for people to identify him as a member of the Granthelian elite, and to the trained eye even as a member of House Corell. Ryland has donned a number of different hairstyles over the years, driven by the desire to shake things up once in a while. Clothing-wise he prefers armored features, even on more formal outfits. '''Background Ryland was born in the Highborn Gardens to Simeon Corell and his wife Marya Barwood-Corell. Having a commoner mother was a frequent subject of teasing in his youth, though the bullies usually ended up being the ones crying after Ryland was done with them. Were it not for his brother Tobias, the young Ryland would have been in much more trouble than he ended up being. Seeing the boy’s preference for fighting over talking, the Patriarch sent him to the Granthelian armed forces instead of Cromwell University like his brother and cousins. After serving the military as an officer for several years, Ryland quit to see more of what Aevonhold had to offer, being given a new position within the family as their envoy on important trade missions. During this time, he would not spend much time at home with his wife or daughter, but loved them dearly all the same. At the request of the Patriarch, Ryland came to Deurlyth some time prior to 3E 1175 to supervise the arranged marriage of his teen daughter. However, the marriage would end up being called off, initiating a chain of events that ended in bitter relations between Reynard and Ryland. Later still, Reynard would exile him from the Highborn Gardens for refusing to obey his will. This banishment persisted until 3E 1192, when it was rescinded at the behest of Arron Corell following the massacre in the Gardens and the subsequent death of Amanda Foxbourne two years prior. Known Associates ''' '''Family Simeon Corell (father) † Marya Barwood-Corell (mother) Amanda Foxbourne (wife) † Sophia Corell (daughter) Tobias Corell (brother) Ellion Corell (cousin) Madelyn Vangrave (cousin) 'Friends ' Patricia Impiraco Kestrel Bobbin Siegfried Vangrave † Caesia Seuso Thane'Amaelia 'Acquaintances ' Ozan Bakhiir Aurore Ayre Zephyr Impiraco Ayman Hakim Harlow Hakim Bianca Dellacroix † 'Enemies ' Reynard Corell † 'Personality ' Ryland usually possesses an optimistic and cheerful personality, though he experiences frequent short stints of depression as well. Sometimes, his emotions are hidden behind a wall of seriousness and professionalism, though this only happens in the presence of high-ranking individuals deserving of respect, at least in Ryland’s eyes. Being exiled did not affect the core of Ryland’s personality right away, though it did make him more bitter. It was only after several years that he started to truly miss his home and family, leading to more frequent depressions and a less upbeat demeanor in general. 'Likes ' * Granthelian ale * Sailing * Actual battles * Horseback riding * Taverns 'Dislikes ' * Alenthylian ale * Stuck-up Highborn individuals * Tournaments * Witches * Blod'Juret 'Quirks ' * Since being exiled, Ryland has been very conscious about his Highborn background and actively tries to hide it in the way he interacts with people. * He grins an awful lot. 'OOC Notes ' * Ryland was played by the user Aezil, on the HypeTrain account. He is currently classified as an inactive/abandoned character. Category:Characters